Total Drama:What If
by bestplayershadic
Summary: Total Drama Island my way. What if all three cast and OCs were forced to spend a whole summer vacation? Romance,Drama,betrayals Total Drama has it! 76 teens will compete for a million dollars! Who will win? Who will cry for their mom. And who will become mentally scarred? *applications are closed for now*
1. Chapter 1

Total Drama: What if Saga  
chapter 1: Before Total Drama  
Bridgette's P.O.V

I woke up to the rays of the sun shining in my face. Today was the first day of Summer, Which also marked the first day of the Surfing Auditions for the championships.I've been looking forward to this all year! As I headed down the stairs I heard my mom and dad talking.

"What do you mean we're going to lose the house! All of our investment went into this house!" I heard my mom cry out. Lose the house? No we couldn't! I walked into the kitchen and pretended not to know anything.

"Morning." I said taking a seat in my normal chair. My mom sighed. "Good morning Bridge. Maybe not... I'm afraid that we have to move."

"WHAT!?" Me and a voice that belonged to my little brother Andrew shouted at the same time.

"We can't move! I love Miami! What about my friends! My surfing championships!" _What_ _about_ _Sage_? I think in my head.

"I'm sorry but the town wants too put a new store here, and we don't have the money they want to keep it here." My dad tells us.

"But we can't move! I love it here!" I started to cry and ran upstairs thinking why us?  
I turned on the Tv and started flicking through the channels when I saw it.

"Hey! It's Chris McLean, but I bet you already knew that. He said while smirking. Are you a teen 15-19 that wants to be a, I don't know a millionaire?! Then sign up for my -"Our!" A girls voice yells out and Chris looks annoyed. "Right, our. Anyways all you have to do is compete in challenges, that are always tested for safety. "He said while snickering. "Oh! And you will be staying a in 5 star hotel! So interested? type in the cite on the bottom of the screen on your computer, smartphone whatever you use and send in an audition tape. I'm your host Chris McLean." "And I'm your co-host Blaineley Stac-" a girl with blonde hair said but got cut of by Chris. "Yeah, yeah no one cares. So make sure you sign up for TOTAL. DRAMA. ISAND!

The commercial ended and I was already filling out the application. Once I finished I started the audition tape.

Once I was finished I took a deep breath and hoped for the best.

_A_ _month_ _later_

I was helping my mom around the house thinking wow my last summer here. We were scheduled too move on September 18.

I went to get the mail, and saw a letter to me. It read:

_Dear Bridgette,  
Congratulation on making it on the new show Total Drama Island. In the letter enclosed you will find your plane tickets and rules. See you soon!  
Your host(s)  
Chris McLean  
Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran _

I ran upstairs to pack and showed my mom. That night I went to bed excited for my flight on Monday.

Ok so here is chapter 1! This story will have lots of twist and turns. But I need your Oc! So sign up!

,


	2. Sign up sheet

**Hey so to sign up for TDI I need you to leave the application in the reviews. You have to include everything below. **

**Name:**

**Birthday:**

**Friends: **

**Enemies:**

**Appearance: **

**Interest in girls/boys (like what makes them their type)**

**Fears/Likes/Dislikes: **

**Hope you sign up I'll take 24 OCs. 12 boys, and 12 girls. **


	3. The cast and teams

**Here's what's going on  
1) I will do a Playa de losers every 5 episodes.  
2) I will do a Aftermath every 9 episodes.  
3) eh, for reasons you will find out I'll make Mal and Mike twins.  
4) I decided that I'll just take all the apps so far because I like them all.  
5) read chapter two and let me know if there is anything you want your OC to do.**  
**_Chapter 2 : plane ride and cast members  
Normal P.O.V_**

Courtney got on the plane looking for her seat. When she found Seat f8 she wasn't very happy at what she saw. A chubby shorter girl with light brown hair pulled into a ponytail. The name on the seat read Staci.

"Oh, hi! I'm Staci! You must be Koori! " Staci said to Courtney.  
Ugh, Courtney though. "Heh... It's Courtney ,.. Not Koori." Courtney said awkwardly and put on her best fake smile.

"Oh sorry... Courtney. " Staci said. They had a short moment of silence, Courtney messed with her PDA when Staci suddenly yelled .You know my great great great great grandfather invented showers, before then people bathed in lakes, yeah. "She said.

Then she went on and on, by this point Courtney was getting very annoyed with her.

"Shut up! I don't care!" And then covered her ears with her frowned. Maybe it wasn't the best Idea to talk about her family. But they were so interesting to her! She sighed, and thought, this is going to be a tough summer.

Jo made her way to her seat eyeing her competition. They didn't look like a threat. _Ha! I have this in the bag! I'll have a million dollars in no time flat._ She thought.

She finally reached seat J2 when she saw a girl, she had on a blue shirt with the same color shorts. Her hair was black and pulled into a ponytail.

Jo awkwardly sat down next to her and said "Uh hey. My name's Jo." "Eva." Was all she said and plugged in her headphones. Eva's bag was sticking out and someone walking by banged their foot on it.

"Ouch! What did you pack in there, dumb bells?!" Scott yelled.  
"Yes. Got a problem with it ginger?" Eva asked. Her voice getting louder and angrier with each letter.

"No, no. I'll just go to my seat." With that Scott walked away and went to his seat next to Duncan. Hmm I think me and her are going to get really well. Jo though with a smirk and looked out the window.

Lightning was in his seat staring out the window. Wondering how this whole Total Drama thing would go down. His eyed his name tag on the back of the seat in front of him. Who was going to win this show? His eyes traced the letters. L-I-G-H-T-N-I-N-G.

That was who was going to win. He'd win the million then the Super Bowl. Uh when he was on an official NFL team.

"Don't worry Lightning, you we get to go to the Super Bowl soon." Dawn's voice woke him up from his thoughts.

"Lightning knows that! Why are you here anyway?" Lightning said to her. She pointed to her name on the back of the seat in front of her.

"Oh so your Sha-Dawn. I was starting to think you were going to be a no-show. It wouldn't surprise me, I mean Lightning! It wouldn't surprise Lightning!"

Lightning looked at his name again. Lightning wasn't stupid but he couldn't let anyone know that! If his team back home thought he was as smart as an honors student, they wouldn't want him on the team! Besides! His father doesn't care about academics only his mom did. But she loved him the way he was.

"It's okay Lightning I respect you the way you are. Dawn said with a smile.  
"...Whatever creepy girl!" He put on his Beats headphones and laid back to try and go to sleep.

Alejandro made his way down the aisle ,getting compliments and fangirling whispers. "Wow! Look at those eyes!" Bridgette's voice was heard. This show will be too easy to win. At least the girls would be easy to manipulate and take out. "Hey you call that style?! Maybe in the 20th century." Heather called.

Alejandro just turned around, shocked that a girl had the nerve to diss him. When he turned around he blow Heather a kiss, then turned around smirking and walked to his seat. But not before hearing Heather gasp.  
When he finally sat down he looked to his left and saw him. "You!" He yelled out to Justin.

"Hey, how's it going Al?" Justin asked mockingly using the term Al. Then he smiled showing his perfectly straight teeth. Alejandro glared and sat down with an attitude, trying his best to ignore Justin's complements to himself.  
Zoey walked to her seat excited to make her first friend on this show! And if she didn't win this year hopefully she'd win next time. If there was a next time. She as she walked to her seat she looked and saw someone she knew.

"Lightning?!" She called and he looked.

"Huh, oh hi Sha-Zoey." They go to the same high school, and Zoey is the manager of the boys football team. "I didn't know you were going to be in Total Drama!"

"Yeah! And Lightning's going to win!" "Okay good luck Lightning!" She called and went to her seat. She looked at the girl who had short blonde hair that was pulled into a shirt read "Geek is the new Chick". Zoey giggled. "I like your shirt! My name's Zoey. You are?" Zoey said and asked. "I'm Adriana Bing. Nice too meet you Zoey! The girl smiled and Zoey knew they'd be good friends.

Shawn and Mikey were twins, both with black curls for hair and mocha skin. When they found their seats and sat down.

"Did we even read the rules?" Shawn asked his brother. "There were rules?" His twin answered. "Yes." Shawn said annoyed at Mikey for the fifth time that day.

"Dude just ask the people in front of us." "Fine." Shawn said standing up to look over in the seat.

"Where did you get that stick from?" Mike asked his twin. Mal looked at his hand at the stick he was peeling and his eyes widened." I don't know." He answered. "Hey! Do you have your copy of the rules." Shawn asked and both boys looked up. "We did but-" "I ripped them up." Mal said glaring at him.

"Yeah. What he said." Mike pointed to his brother. "Aw man. We'll I'm Shawn and this is my annoying brother Mik-" he was cut off by Owen riding a food cart and crashing into Noah's seat who was next to Sam, who's Game Guy was send flying into some chocolate milk. "Noooo!" Sam yelled."Meh I have a spare." He fished in his bag and pulled out another one. Mal rolled his eyes. "Peons." He looked out the window, they were almost at the place were they had to get on the boat to go to Wawanakwa Island.

On the way to the Island,the boats Lightning ran past Isabel a girl with a neon blue short shorts and a checkered red and white long sleeved shirt. She also had short brunette hair. Pushing her almost in too the water, until Mike grabbed her hand.

"Are you okay?" Mike asked her.  
"Yeah I-" Isabel was cut of by hitting the water. But this time Mike was in it too. Mal, who had pushed his brother and Isabel into the water started laughing and walked away.  
"Mal." Mike mumbled.  
"Jerk." Isabel frown and they both tried to get out of the water.  
"Oh! We're swimming now!" Izzy said while jumping into the water.  
"Oh my gosh! *snap* this is going to look so good on my new blog!" Sierra said while taking pictures of... Well everything.

"Oh! A camera. I'm ready to have my picture taking!" Dakota grinned and walked up to Sierra who snapped a picture. "Ladies." Alejandro walked by winking."Wow! Those eyes!" Dakota swooned. "Eh, I've seen better." Sierra shrugged. "Ladies." Cody winks just like Alejandro did. "Now that's a man!" Sierra stares at him with a smile. "Yawn." Dakota looks over her shoulder back at Alejandro.

"How can somebody not talk its impossible! And you shook you head no that you don't have a problem!" Cameron exclaimed walking next to B who just shrugged.

"Welcome! Cast! To Total! ! " everyone turned toward Chris' voice. "As you should know, I'm Chris McLean. Your host, and this is Blaineley and Chef, less important people. So let's get this over with. When I call your name go to the one."  
"Owen."  
"Whoo!" Owen fist pumped in the air and ran to the one.  
"Ok. Moving on. Sam, and Topher...? Too close bro." Chris said to the boy Topher who was right next to him, like basically touching his took five steps away and Topher went to his spot. _Weirdo_. Chris thought. "Hey wanna play two player? I got a spar... Wait never mind." Sam frowned. His was going to invite his friends to play but his other one broke.

"Scott?" Chris begun calling names again.  
"Great I'm with these losers?" Scott walked over to the big read one, with his arms crossed. "Hey teammate!" Owen greeted Scott. "Zip it." Scott replied.

"Tyler,Lindsay, and Scarlett." The three walked over. "Wait which is one?" Lindsay asked. "That one." Tyler answered and smiled. Lindsay smiled back and they walked over too the one.

"And... Melanie,Michael,and Kayla." Melanie and Michael walked over and smiled at each other (I just need the appearances for them) and Kayla. Kayla had on red skinny jeans, with a red fedora on her head. With a light blue sweatshirt that had the United Kingdom flag on it. She had curly brown hair and dark green eyes. Kayla walked over looking down but had a small smile on.  
"And team two is Shawn and Mikey." They high fived eachother and walked to the two.

"Gwen, Sierra,Mike, and Mal." Chris called and finally, Lightning, Courtney,Jade and Raven." Jade is Courtney's sister with parter hair that covers her right eye, that was light blue. And Raven has long black hair and light blue ripped jeans with a black tank top.  
The rest of the teams were:  
**_Team 3_**

Heather

Dave

Dakota

Rodney

Samey

Amy

Spencer

Katherine

Chrystal

**_Team 4 _**

Irina

Stephanie

Trent

Leonard

Noah

Beth

Bridgette

Justin

Sky

**_Team 5_**

Shawn

Cameron

Franck

Eva

Ray

Rena

Robert

Walter

Zeke

**_Team 6_**

Izzy

Staci

Sugar

Jasmine

Leshawna

Annie-Maria

Angelina

Sadie

Riley

**_Team 7_**

Alejandro

Dawn

Alice

Jo

Brick

Beardo

Sofiana

Astrid

Frankie

**_Team 8 _**

Isabel

Ella

Cody

B

Duncan

Zoey

Crystal

Geoff

Harold

DJ

**Ok so here's the cast! If you have any ? Leave them in reviews or read the apps about the characters :) next chapter should be up soon! Oh and there are two Shawn's . Let me know if you want your character to do something.**


	4. Episode 1:Introductions and the Rake pt1

Team 6

The girls in team 6 all finally agreed on who gets which bunk.  
"Now that's taking care of why don't we do some introductions?" Angelina suggested.

"You know since we are a team?" She smiled at the girls and Leshawna reponded."sounds good too me, I'll go first." Leshawna stood up and smiled at everyone.

"What's up ya'll I'm Leshawna. As long as ya"ll team players then will get along just fine!" Leshawna sat down and Staci stood up.

"Hey, so yeah I'm Staci. I ,uh have a famous line of inventors in my family like my great, great aunt invented...?

" Staci stared at everyone who was giving her a look that said' I don't believe you' or 'just stop with the stories'. She frowned and sat back down. Sadie then took her turn saying

" My names Sadie, and like my BFF is Katie! We knew eachother for like ever! But I'm sure we will all be friends too!"

Sadie sat down and Angelina stood up. "Um I'm Angelina. I like to speak Spanish and I also like too dance.

" The next girl stood." I'm Riley. I'm 15 and I like music. But I don't like losing so we better win most challenges." She smiled and sat down leaving Annie-Maria to have her turn. " yeah so I'm Annie-Maria , and all I have to say is that if you touch the hair or diss the tan, I'll mess ya up."

She sat down and sprayed her hair, Sugar started to argue with her and there went the nice time they were having until...

"Attention campers! It's challenge time so get down to the forest. You have ten minutes." Chris' voice boomed through the loud speakers.

"But it's 8:00pm! Jasmine complained.

"Oh and no complaining." Chris' voice rang again.

"Guys this could be fun! Running in the dark at night!" Izzy grinned and her and her team made there way toward the forest.  
*Riley's confessional*

"So uh how does this work? I just talk into the camera and say whatever I'm feeling? Ok so yeah what's wrong with him?! How can we do a challenge at night? Hopefully we get flashlights."

*confessional over*

Team 3

"Ugh! How does Chris expect me to sleep in these things! My room should be twice the size of this and that's only because I'm not home!" Dakota complained.

"Oh get over it! You know... Actually." Heather was about to reply to Dakota's complaining but got an idea.

* Heathers Confessional*

"You know, Daddy's brat can actually be useful to me! Oh this will be an interesting season." Heather smirked and folded her arms. "..But I need more people in this alliance."

*end of confessional*

"You know what your so right! Hmm I think we should form an alliance! We can go to the finals together!" Heather looked toward Dakota with a friendly smile.

"Sounds good, but if don't need the million. I just came for Camera time!"

Dakota smiled and looked in the mirror she had in her hands.

"Then being in the finals means that you we get the most camera time." Heather said trying to hold in her smirk.

"Oh! Goody! Then I'll do it!" Dakota smiled and grabbed Heather's hand and shook it.

"Excellent!" Heather grinned deviously while Dakota walked into the cabin.  
"Hey, my sister and I were going to form an alliance, wanna join?" Amy had ran up to Heather and Dakota.

"Hmm, alright if in can be in charge of it, and if jot I'll convince everyone here to vote you off!" Heather smirked at the girl and waited for her response.

"Ugh! Fine." Amy shook heathers hand. "Great welcome to the club." Heather said, walking over to her bunk.

"Hi everyone!" Chrystal walked in and smiled.

"Oh hi! Just so you know those shoes go so well with your hoodie!" Dakota smiled and spoke again.

"I'm Dakota."

"Hi Dakota! I'm Chrystal." She walked over too her bunk and Dakota was going to ask if she needed help when Heather stopped her.

"What are you doing?!" Heather asked her in a hushed tune. "Oh I was going to ask if she needed...?" She stopped talking because of Heather shaking her head.

"You do not help anyone out side this alliance. Understood?"

Dakota nodded.

"Good."

Katherine walked in and shyly walked past the girls and sat by her bed.  
"Hey! I'm Chrystal. Looks like we're bunkmates."

"H-h-hello...M-my name is Katherine." "Nice to meet you, I look forward to working with you guys.

"Chrystal called to everyone. Heather and Amy rolled her eyes and Samey and Dakota tried to not say something back, and Kat just smiled a shy smile.

*Heather's confessional*

Please this is my competition?! Pffft they'll be gone in no time! This game is too easy!

*Dakota's confessional*.

Okay, Heather is mean to other people for no reason and she wants me to be well if it means more camera time I'll do it!

*end of confessionals*

"Hi everyone!" Spencer greeted everyone. "I'm Spencer." She smiled and walked to the last bunk bed.

"Hey Spencer I'm Chrystal." Chrystal greeted.

"Hi!"

"Hey, I'm Amy, this is my twin Samey, that's Heather, Dakota, and I'm pretty sure her name is Katherine." Amy pointed to everyone and then looked in her mirror.

(Boys)

Dave walked into the boys cabin. "Seriously I'm the only one here? Or am I the first?"

Rodney greeted and sat down on the other bunk.

"Hey, man what's up?"

"Nothing much." Dave said bored. They waited 20 minutes and no other boys showed up. There silence was interrupted by Chris' voice rung through the camp and they made there way to there team.

Team 2

Courtney and Jade walked into their cabin. "Glad we're on the same team." Courtney smiled and looked toward her sister. "Me too! But...I'm getting top bunk." Jade smirked and walked to the bed and started to unpack. "Hey I wanted the top!"

Courtney looked at her sister and crossed her arms. "Sorry, first come first served."

"Agh! Fine." Just as Courtney was going to her bed another girl came in.

"Why'd I sign up for this? It was just a scam. " Gwen sighed and looked at the girls in the room. "Oh, hi I'm Gwen. What's your names?" She asked with a small smile.

"I'm Jade and this is my sister Courtney. Courtney just waved and went back to what she was doing. Just as Gwen was going to say something else, Sierra and Raven walked in. "Omg! We are going to be the best team EVER." She pushed Raven toward the team

"Hey!" Raven cried as she stumbled to catch her feet. Sierra throw herself on the floor and took a picture with her phone. "Eee this is so going on my new blog!" Sierra went to her bed and said "oh by the way I'm Sierra!"

"And I'm Raven. Smiled and went to her bunk.

"So what do you think Chris and Blaineley will make the first challenge be?" Gwen asked finally get a chance to talk, and as if on cue Chris' voice rang through the speakers.

"What! Now?!" Raven said. "But it's nighttime."

"Stop complaining and get down here!" Chris' voice said.

"Fine." Gwen frowned and they got up and head toward the woods.

(Boys)

Shawn ((OC)) and Mikey made their way the the cabin. "Hey I got a plan! What if we got the boys to form an alliance? We could win easier." Mikey suggested.

"I think that's the smartest thing you ever said." Shawn teased. "Shut up" Mikey said while closing the door on his brother and smirking.

"Hey! Your Lighting right?" Mikey asked, and Lightning turned toward him.

"The one and the Sha-only! " Lighting smirked and put his protein powder on his bed.

"This stuff does good things!" Just then Mike and Mal came in and Mikey started his speech about his alliance.

"So, first I'm Mikey and I came up with an idea to get most of us to the finally. Why don't we form an alliance, and when the final 6 come, every man for himself."

"Sha-yeah! Let's do it!"

*Lightning's confessional*

Hmph! Lightning well just use these losers and win the finals! Then I can by my own stadium and get on the NFL. I'll have my own team too the Sha-Lightnings!

*Mal's confessional*

"Hmmm, I'll play along for now but then as soon as we merge I'll get rid of one of those twins. -smirks-

*end of cofessionals*

"Sounds good!" Mike smiled.  
"...fine..." Mal just sat down on the bed and crossed his arms.

"Alright then it's settled-" Shawn was cut off by Chris saying it was time for the challenge.

"Aw yeah a night challenge We are going to win this I know it!" Lighting boasted and ran out the door with his team following.

Team 7

Astrid sat on her bed listening to music, since she was already unpacked. Dawn walked in and smiled, Astrid looked up and smiled. "Hey I'm Astrid. Looks like we're on the same team!" She greeted.

"Hello. My names Dawn. Your a very friendly person and a lot of people like you. It's all in your aura." Dawn put her hand out for her to shake, which she did.  
Jo came in and saw Astrid and Dawn having a conversation that they were well into.

"And that was the first time I rode on a roller coaster." Astrid said holding in a laugh.

"Hey, you guys can welcome your new captain." Jo smirked and jump up on the top bunk which Dawn had already picked out. "Hey that's her bed!" Astrid pointed to Dawn.

"Yeah well it's mine now!" Jo smirked again. The door opened and revealed the last two girls Alice and Sofiana.

"Hi!" Sofiana grinned and waved.

"Hey." Alice smiled and went to her bed.  
They all heard a voice that sounded like Chris'.

"I guess we have a challenge now." Sofiana said looking at the door.

"I think you right! Let go!" Alice ran out the door, not bothering to wait for her team.

(Boys)

"Hello there!" Brick greeted Frankie "Im Brick. Nice to meet you."

"Hey, I'm Frankie." He shook Bricks extended hand. "I look for to serving our team! Brick said and saluted his fellow teammate.

"Hola, Amigos." Alejandro said with a (fake) smile. "Mi llamo Alejandro. "  
They looked at Alejandro with a confused look. "-sigh- I said. My name is Alejandro."

"Oh! I'm Brick and this is Frankie-"

"and my names Beardo." A big guy walked in and they all stared at him.

*Alejandro's confessional*

This is my team?! The only one with a normal name is Frankie!Ugh!

*end of confessional*

"Well I believe I heard Chris' voice. So let's go win our challenge." Alejandro said being the first out the door, with Brick, Beardo,and Frankie following.

Team 4

Irina and Sky walked into the cabin both smiling. "Wow not good but not bad." Irina said. "I know right?" Sky examined the room. "Hi! My name Beth!" Beth exclaimed just coming into the room scaring the girls. "Oh, uh hi my name is Irina and this is my friend Sky." Irina explained. "Hey, I'm Bridgette.

I heard your looking forward to winning our challenges together!"

"Agreed!" Stephane who just walked in smiled and eyed all of her teammates.

"Hopefully this will be a really fun and one of us get the million!" She put her hand out and said "so friends?"

Everyone put there hand in and said "friends!...hey is that Chris?"

"I think so, challenge time!" Bridgette exclaimed.

"Oh no we'll be late!" Irina cried and they all bolted out the door.

(Boys)

All the boys were already in there room, each of them on there beds. Trent was on his bed playing his scales on the guitar. Noah was reading The Hungar Games, trying to understand why everyone loved it so much. And Justin was looking in a mirror combing his hair.

"Hey guys I think-" Trent was trying to tell his team that they had a challenge but got cut off by Noah.

"Keep it down Elvis I trying to read here."

"But, we have a-"

"If he doesn't want to come then let him stay." Justin said knowing exactly what he was going to say.

"Wait we have a challenge? Why didn't you tell me Trent?" Noah asked finally realizing what they meant.

"Sigh, let's go!" Trent said. As they made there way to Chris.

Team 8

(Girls)

Zoey walked up to Ella and smiled." Hey I'm Zoey! I really like your dress, you look just like Snow White."

"Thanks! I'm Ella. And I like you really red hair."

"Thanks! It's really brown but I wanted to be different so..."

"I understand." She said giggling.

Crystal walked up to Isabel to ask her something.

"Hey, um my name is Crystal and I was wondering if you know what time Chris said we have a challenge?" She asked.

" Um yeah! Right now." She said hearing Chris' announcement. "Oh by the way I'm Isabel."

"Nice to meet you." They walked up to Zoey and Ella and followed them to Chris.

(Boys)

Duncan, Geoff, DJ, Cody, B, and Harold were walking to Chris not even getting a chance to go to their cabin.

"Hey, I got an idea on how we can win this challenge." Duncan smirked and turned to look at his teammates. "We need to scare everyone else so they'll be too afraid to do anything!"

"Cool dude, but how do we do it?" Geoff asked ready to back up whatever Duncan was up to.

"We tell them a story, the story of the rake." Duncan smirk again.  
"The Rake?" Cody asked.

"It's a creepypasta,haven't you heard of it?" Harold asked and Cody and B just shrugged.

"Well when I tell the story remember that it's fake!" Duncan crossed his arms knowing who he'd vote for if they lost.

Team 1 and 5

Team 1 And team 5 were already with Chris and Blaineley, waiting for the other teams.

"Chris, Blaineley what's our challenge about?" Kayla asked.

"And why is at night?" Scott more stated then asked, as if no one noticed is was night time.

"It's a night challenge?!" Owen cried.

_"No, the sky just decided that it wanted to go emo and change to black, didn't you get the memo?" _Scott sarcastically answered.

"Oh!" Owen exclaimed obviously believing it. Causing Melanie , Michael, and Scott to face palm.

"No! He was joking Owen." Melanie explained.

"Oh ok thanks." He said finally getting it.

"Now about that challenge?" Michael turned toward Chris and Blaineley, who were glaring at each other.  
"Sorry, bro you got to wait for everyone else." Chris answered.

"Besides why explain it twice?" Blaineley added.

"Woah I've never met Triplets before!" Cameron exclaimed. "I'm Cameron."

"Hi! I'm Rachael, this is Rena, and this is Robert.

"Hey!" Rena greeted.

"Hi" Robert also greeted.

"How much do you want to bet someone well wet there pants or scream like a baby?" Walter asked Franck.

"10 bucks." Franck replied with a smirk.

While the teams were having side conversations, the other teams arrived and Chris started explaining the challenge.

"Welcome to your first challenge campers. What you are doing is playing laser tag. The team with the most players still in the game by 12:00 will win the challenge. Team with the least votes someone out."

Blaineley handed everyone their vest and laser gun. And her and Chris went back to the camera room.

Sense they had to wait an extra 3 minutes Duncan took advantage to tell his story.  
"Hey have you guys ever heard of the Rake?" He asked.

"Yeah its what I use to rake the leaves." Lindsay answered.

"No the rake." He said rolling his eyes.

"Well just tell the story!" Courtney crossed her arms and waited for him to began.

"Ok. Don't say I didn't warn you."

Three years ago, A family had just returned from a trip from Niagara Falls, for the 4th of July. They were all very exhausted after a long day of driving, so her and her husband and put the kids right to bed and called it a night.  
At about 4am, She woke up thinking her husband had gotten up to use the restroom. She used the moment to steal back the sheets, only to wake him in the process. She apologized and told him She though he got out of bed. When he turned to face her,he gasped and pulled his feet up from the end of the bed so quickly his knee almost knocked her out of the bed. He then grabbed her and said nothing.

After adjusting to the dark for a half second, She was able to see what caused the strange reaction. At the foot of the bed, sitting and facing away from us, there was what appeared to be a naked man, or a large hairless dog of some sort. Its body position was disturbing and unnatural, as if it had been hit by a car or something. For some reason, She was not instantly frightened by it, but more concerned as to its condition. At this point She was somewhat under the assumption that we were supposed to help him.

Her husband was peering over his arm and knee, tucked into the fetal position, occasionally glancing at her before returning to the creature.  
In a flurry of motion, the creature scrambled around the side of the bed, and then crawled quickly in a flailing sort of motion right along the bed until it was less than a foot from her husband's face. The creature was completely silent for about 30 seconds (or probably closer to 5, it just seemed like a while) just looking at her husband.

The creature then placed its hand on his knee and ran into the hallway, leading to the kids' rooms. She screamed and ran for the lightswitch, planning to stop him before he hurt their children. When She got to the hallway, the light from the bedroom was enough to see it crouching and hunched over about 20 feet away. He turned around and looked directly at her, covered in blood. She flipped the switch on the wall and saw her daughter Clara.  
The creature ran down the stairs while her and her husband rushed to help their daughter. She was very badly injured and spoke only once more in her short life. She said "he is the Rake".

Her husband drove his car into a lake that night, while rushing their daughter to the hospital. They did not survive.

Being a small town, news got around pretty quickly. The police were helpful at first, and the local newspaper took a lot of interest as well. However, the story was never published and the local television news never followed up either.  
For several months, her and her son Justin (every one sees turned to Justin who's eyes widened. ) stayed in a hotel near her parent's house. After they decided to return home, She began looking for answers herself. She eventually located a man in the next town over who had a similar story. They got in contact and began talking about their experiences.

He knew of two other people in New York who had seen the creature we now referred to as the Rake.

It took the four of them about two solid years of hunting on the internet and writing letters to come up with a small collection of what they believe to be accounts of the Rake. None of them gave any details, history or follow up. One journal had an entry involving the creature in its first 3 pages, and never mentioned it again.

A ship's log explained nothing of the encounter, saying only that they were told to leave by the Rake. That was the last entry in the log.  
There were, however, many instances where the creature's visit was one of a series of visits with the same person. Multiple people also mentioned being spoken to, her daughter included. This led them to wonder if the Rake had visited any of them before their last encounter.

She set up a digital recorder near my bed and left it running all night, every night, for two weeks. She would tediously scan through the sounds of her rolling around in her bed each day when She woke up. By the end of the second week, She was quite used to the occasional sound of sleep while blurring through the recording at 8 times the normal speed. (This still took almost an hour every day)

On the first day of the third week, She thought She heard something different. What She found was a shrill voice. It was the Rake. She couldn't listen to it long enough to even begin to transcribe it. She haven't let anyone listen to it yet. All She knows is that She have heard it before, and She now believes that it spoke when it was sitting in front of her husband. She didn't remember hearing anything at the time, but for some reason, the voice on the recorder immediately brings her back to that moment.

The thoughts that must have gone through her daughter's head made her very upset.

She had not seen the Rake since he ruined her life, but She knows that he has been in her room while She slept. She knows and fears that one night She'll wake up to see him staring at her."

Duncan had finished and looked around at his fellow cast mates, they were all holding each other or rocking back and forth holding their knees. With the exception of two of the cast. Heather who sat on a log with her arms crossed, and Mal who also had his arms crossed, but was leaning against a tree.

Annoyed that he didn't scare everyone Duncan opened his mouth to say something when a noise was heard.

Duncan looked down and saw the light was out on his vest, meaning he was out.

"What!" Duncan whined.

"Sorry! My hand slipped." Heather said with a fake innocent smile. Earning a few snickers and scowls.

Leshawna opened her mouth to say something when something rustled in use bushes making everyone gasp.


End file.
